Aki no Yume An Autumn's Dream
by x-fallen
Summary: A Fuji-Oishi-Eiji centric. Do not read if you cannot accept shonen-ai. Do not judge my fic based on the summary. Please read to know what's behind this crap. Reviews appreciated greatly. Sankyuu! My first successful fic ever!
1. Chapter One

**An Autumn's Dream (Aki no Yume)**

About the Story

Basically, this is a Golden Pair and tensai of Seishun Gakuen centric. The other members of the team are also in the fic, but Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji will be in the spotlight. A drop of lemon essence and a bit of cotton-candy fluff here and there. Do not read if you don't like slash . Please give my first fanfic constructive criticisms. Arigatou gozaimasu.

PS: I own only Fuji. No wait... FUJI ISN'T MINE TOO?! That can't be... TTTT Okay. I own only Akiko, my made-up character.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_((Fuji))_**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujiko-chan! Nya haha!"

I hear the voice again. The grating voice I utterly detest. I see myself covering my ears, and running away into the pits of my filthy black heart to escape from that voice. But alas, my brain and body does not co-ordinate well. My mouth opens, and I greet him with a smile.

"Ohaiyo, Ei... Eh?"

He has vanished! Perplexed, I scanned the vacinity for a dash of maroon-red. I see nothing, but the crazy fangirls trying to hide from me. My mind wanders, thinking of how irritating they are, chasing after me throughtout the day and pretending that they are not. Heh, pretence. These people are so shallow; they pretend too much. Why try to be someone you aren't? But if doing this is equivalent to being shallow, then I definitely am the shallowest being of them all... For I am not who, or what, I appear to be.

THUD. The one I had been looking for landed right behind me.

"Nya hya hya hya! Fujiko-chaaaaaaaaan! What are you thinking about, Fuuuuuji?"

His mouth pouted. I was mesmerised by his every movement, right down to a twitch of his muscle. So this is how he seduces Oishi...

"Heh, gomen Eiji. I was far away,"

Eiji waggled his finger at me, and in mock anger he said,"You'd normally find me! I was up in the tree! Why didn't you see me?"

"Gomen, gomen!" I grinned. See what I mean by me being nothing but a pretence? I could talk, and even smile, at my enemy!

"Shinpai shinaide!"

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked into the school grounds. Inside, I winced at his touch, and writhed as if my skin had been burnt by acid. But the outer me? My mask is securely put on, and my smile is so convincing that my love rival doesn't question me.

**_((Oishi))_**

I see the both of them heading down the hall. My face lightens up at the sight of Eiji. And of course, Fuji too... Then for no reason, I reddened. Trying to keep my distance from the both of them, I ran all the way to my classroom, thinking about my cowardice as I do so. Why do I hide from them? Why do I run? Why...? I am in a dilemma, I need someone to talk to... Why? Why? Why??? They call me the mother of the club, because of my never-ending worries. I feel hurt by this as they have misinterpreted my concern for the tennis club members for unwanted worry... Back to the topic. I see no need for myself to hide, especially from my close companions. But, my legs have a life of their own. Unlike the rest of my anatomy that obey the command of the brain, my limbs are the law themselves. I have been avoiding them for a few days already. However, this only happens when they are together. Seeing them smiling and laughing happily with each other somehow irritates me. This is so discomforting that I have chosen to run away for them instead. I am alright being with Eiji, or Fuji, alone though... I enjoy their company, but heard of the saying 'Two's a crowd, and three's a party.'? Ah! Why am I thinking like this? It sounds as if we are couples... I feel my face warm up once again. Why, oh why, do I hide from them?

****

The end of the day is signified by a ring of the rusty school bells. The sliding doors open, and the noise level increases by several decibels. Tennis practice would be on as usual after school. A weary Oishi shuffles along the corridors, preoccupied with his worries.

****

**_((Eiji))_**

I stretched and yawned loudly. "Today is a boring day, ne... Oro?" I hear footsteps from outside of the classroom. Sticking my head out of the door, I saw an oval-shaped head with glossy black hair covering only the top part. My mouth widened into a huge smile, and I tiptoed hurriedly to catch up with my confidante.

"OISHI"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clutching my sides as I doubled up with laughter, I saw my doubles partner thumping his chest. When I ran out of breath and my laughter subsided, Oishi gave me a stern look.

"You scared me, Eiji!"

I know that Oishi isn't mad with me. He would never be, no matter what I do to him.

"All right, Oishi! To apologise, I would treat you to a bowl of ramen after tennis practise!"

I predicted what Oishi would say, and my prediction was right.

"No, Eiji.. That wouldn't be nece-"

"That is absolutely necessary! Besides, we've not had ramen together for such a long time already!"

Oishi's mouth parted slightly in preperation for a protest, but in the end he relented, nodding in agreement. He's such a big softie, he gives in to people so easily...

"Well... Are you going for tennis practice, Eiji?"

"Ah... Hai Oishi! Wait for me, I'll get my stuff!"

"Mochiron desu."

You see what I mean by Oishi being a pushover? He does not resist, or put up a fight. In the classroom, I packed my books at a deliberate slow rate. I must have taken too long, because I see a shadow of Oishi's disquiet countenance at the door. Oishi was true to his word, he hadn't left without me. I laughed sheepishly.

"Eh.. Sorry Oishi! You must have waited for me for a long time!"

"Iie, it's alright Eiji!"

"Nyaaaa!! Oishi-kun is so kind! He doesn't get angry at Eiji!"

Light pink infiltrated Oishi's tanned face.

"N.. No, it's nothing!"

Summoning my strength, I jumped towards Oishi's sturdy shoulders. I snuggled closer, but stopped when Oishi tensed up. I am puzzled. Oishi has never tensed up when I hugged him in the past. Has something happened? To cover up my mistake of jumping onto him, I said the first thing which came to my mind.

"Oishi, you're as cuddly as my teddy bear!"

"Nani?!" His face flamed up.

This was another mistake I made. What's wrong with me today?! "Oh.. Nothing, nothing! Le'ts go! Heh heh heh."

We walked to the tennis court in silence. Sometimes I'd glance at him, admiring his features. Once, he saw me looking, and the corners of his lips curved upwards. I enjoy every moment I spend with him. Oishi is the greatest friend anyone can have.

****

* * *

After-school tennis practice dragged on till late in the afternoon. The setting sun tinted the sky with varying shades of pink and orange. A gluttonish sempai and his junior, who shared similar traits, had already departed, hoping to make it in time for a very last burger. Everyone else who were still in the locker room were guffawing at the side-splitting antics of a red-head. Even the usually strict buchou had a hard time keeping a straight face on. Eiji certainly loved the attention. But in the middle of an act, Eiji stopped and froze in his current position.

"Oishi! I've forgotten that I'm supposed to treat you to ramen today!"

This had been so anticlimatic that everyone in the room made sounds of annoyance.

"Eh heh heh heh heh... Um. Oishi, let's go!"

"Hai Eiji,"

"Ja ne, minna-san!"

****

Inside the local eatery, Oishi and Eiji were enjoying a bowl of piping-hot ramen. Outside, it was raining heavily. The calm weather that preceded the evening's cloudburst was a stark contrast to the raging storm.

"Oishi, the ramen's ooishi, ne?"

Eiji chortled at his own joke. Oishi, when pronounced the wrong way, sounds exactly like the Nihongo term for "delicious". This was a playful stab at Oishi's name, and Eiji, although not finding it exactly very funny, laughed all the same. Just then, the doorbell tinkled.

* * *

****

Author's notes: This is the second of the two fanfictions I've submitted to , and hopefully a successful one. My previous fanfic was a disaster (sort of?) and I've also changed my pen name. I'd appreciate it if you took some time to review my fic. This is, after all, every author's dream... grins Hrm the characters may seem a little OOC, but who I really wanted to portray is their inner selves, to show that the anime shows only the characters' 'surface' and nothing deeper than that. So, this fic is more of how the Seigaku regulars really feel, than how they'd normally speak. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy the fic! And remember, please please please review! Sankyuu!


	2. Chapter Two

**An Autumn's Dream (Aki no Yume)**

About the Story

Basically, this is a Golden Pair and tensai of Seishun Gakuen centric. The other members of the team are also in the fic, but Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji will be in the spotlight. A drop of lemon essence and a bit of cotton-candy fluff here and there. Do not read if you don't like slash . Please give my first fanfic constructive criticisms. Arigatou gozaimasu.

PS: I own only Fuji. No wait... FUJI ISN'T MINE TOO?! That can't be... TTTT Okay. I own only Akiko, my made-up character.

* * *

**_End of Chapter One_**

****

Inside the local eatery, Oishi and Eiji were enjoying a bowl of piping-hot ramen. Outside, it was raining heavily. The calm weather that preceded the evening's storm was a stark contrast to the raging storm.

"Oishi, the ramen's ooishi, ne?"

Eiji chortled at his own joke. Oishi, when pronounced the wrong way, sounds exactly like the Nihongo term for "delicious". This was a playful stab at Oishi's name, and Eiji, although not finding it exactly very funny, laughed all the same. Just then, the doorbell tinkled.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Two_**

****

Just then, the doorbell tinkled, and in walked a sodden girl. The umbrella, which was hanging limply by her hand, was obviously no match for the heavy rain outside. She walked to a corner of the ramen shop, sneezing and leaving small puddles of water on the floor as she went along.

****

**_Eiji_**

That's the girl! The girl I had a crush on for so long... And here's she now! This is the perfect chance for me to express my feelings for her.

"Oishi, I..."

The words piled on the tip of my tongue wouldn't come out.

"Yes, Eiji?"

I glanced at the girl, and stupidly pointed in her direction, hoping that Oishi would get my meaning.

"Eh? The girl? What's wrong with her? She seems very wet... I hope she doesn't get a cold!"

Obviously, he didn't. I groaned and tried to explain to him again.

"That's the girl I've been talking to you about! Akiko! Ireallylikeher..."

As I had forced the words to get out of my mouth, they tumbled out and tripped over each other instead. However, I know that Oishi caught my words. If my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me, I swear could've seen a trace of a frown on his face. Then, the dominant worry took over. Doesn't he approve of Akiko? She's really kind, clever, sweet and not forgetting to mention beautiful... Aren't we perfect together? Oishi seemed to be having a battle inside him. His face was contorted, and if the atmosphere hadn't been so tense, I would have burst out laughing. Finally, he seemed to have reached a decision.

"Eiji... If you like her, then tell her before it's too late!"

So he doesn't disapprove after all! I beamed and nodded enthusiastically. And here goes my first attempt at trying to get myself a girlfriend... 

**_Oishi_**

I wonder if I should have told him to go for it. Was it truly a right thing to do? However Eiji is really crazy about her... He doesn't seem to be able to concentrate properly on court whenever she passes by. What was her name again? Aiko, I think. I believe that she is a virtuous lady who is worthy of Eiji's love, but yet again... I feel disturbed. I see him lending her his jacket. And now they're giggling together. I feel so much like a castout, but I believe the loyal Eiji wouldn't throw his friendship away just for an infatuation with that girl.

Infatuation... Is that the same feeling love gives you? Many a times I have heard Momo boasting about the girls he had dated, and how good he would feel. "Hah, if you haven't fallen in love before, you wouldn't know how great it actually feels! Love gives you butterflies in your tummies, and candies in your mouth. It's really sweet..." Those were his exact words. Candies in your mouth? That part I didn't understand. Did he mean that love has a sweet taste to it?

I played with the ramen in my bowl, gazing intently at the noodles. I feel so flustered when Eiji's with a girl, and I want to know why. Maybe, just maybe, I am in love...? NANI?! That couldn't be! I was so shocked by that thought, that I dropped my bowl onto the ground.  
  
CRASH.

The heads of the other customers swung around sharply. My dropped utensils have caused such a racket that even the patrons at the other end of the restaurant were gazing at me. Bowing my head appologetically, I tried to catch a glimpse of Eiji. Had I embarrassed him by making such a din? Had his new "girl friend" been turned of by me? But to my utmost relief, they were acting as if nothing has ever happened. Aiko, or whatever the girl is called, was blushing. Had Eiji popped the question already? Although I am relieved that both of them hadn't heard me, or ignored me on purpose, I was disappointed at the same time. Were they so into each other that they were oblivious to their surroundings?

I observed them for a few more minutes. Finally, the girl's lips parted and moved, and Eiji's head hung down. I couldn't see his face, but his body movement tells me that he is dejected. The girl's eyes were also no longer twinkling with glee. Instead, a new look of hope and enamouration gleamed in her eyes. She started talking again. Eiji nodded miserably, and walked back to his seat, shoulders sloping, and head down.

**_Eiji_**

CRASH.

I wonder what that noise is? Doesn't matter. I want her to be my girlfriend and I will ask her right now. I mustered up my courage, took and deep breath and...

"Ano.. Are you one of the tennis regulars in our school?"

"Ah.. Hai! Why did you ask about that?"

I saw her twiddle her thumbs, and a small smile formed on her thin lips.

"Um... There's a somebody... Whom I like..."

Time stopped momentarily. My eyes widened and my heart froze. I clenched my fist and unclenched it. In a robotic voice which doesn't sound like me, I asked her who was the one she fancied. I wish I hadn't ask that question, because it tore open wound upon wound and finally pierced my heart, causing it to crack and finally splinter into a thousand pieces. Both of us kept quiet for a few minutes.

"A... A... Are you sure you... Like him? Are you certain?"

"Hai desu... Fuji-san is the most amazing person I've ever met... He's a tensai on-court, and a gentleman off-court. He's really polite and... Eh? Where are you going? Do you still want your jacket?"

I had walked off when she was talking halfway. The pain is too much for me to bear. The crush that I had bore on her for a year and eight months was nothing after all. She likes someone, and unfortunately I am not that someone who has taken place in her heart. What is worse, is that she is enamoured of my good friend... Oh I feel such despair!

****

* * *

The duo left the diner's for home. The rain had became much lighter, to nothing more than a slight drizzle. As they walked along the narrow pavement, glumness was evident in the air. Eiji felt this way because of an indirect rejection, and Oishi was sad for his pal. A couple with kids walked past them.

* * *

****

**_Eiji_**

I see a couple walk pass Oishi and me. Oh, if only this was Akiko and I! How joyous would I be feeling now. All of a sudden, I felt someone kick my feet and I lost my balance. Oishi, who was in front of me, had turned around. I fell towards him so quickly that both of us had no time to react. And then...

My lips touched his.

The droplets of precipitation ran over my skin. I lay on top of Oishi, and our lips were still locked. I dare not open my eyes, because two rejections in a day is simply too much. I needed something to fill the emptiness within, and Oishi... Although he wasn't the most kiss-worthy person, I didn't want to pull away. Besides, he would have initiated for us to stop if he had really wanted to let go. But he didn't, and in the light drizzle, we shared a passionate kiss.

**_Oishi_**

It all happened so fast. I saw one boisterous young boy running in my direction, but I had dodged him and he tripped Eiji instead. Then, he fell onto me and...

My heart was set racing and my emotions were all over the place. So this is how a kiss feels like? I don't think Eiji really wanted this kiss, but maybe this would comfort him after being turned down. And I'd be too embarrassed to break the kiss anyway. Thus, my best friend and I osculated.

I must say that our show of "affection" for each other was not fiery and full of passion like the kisses in movies. It was really plain and simple. If kissing someone is equivalent to saying that you're in love, I'd say so. I know the answers to my questions now. I know why I've been running away. I was running away from guilt and my conscience. But now, my conscience is clear and I shouldn't be guilty.

For I love Eiji.

* * *

TBC!

****

Author's notes: Actually I must admit, I didn't want Oishi to nuzzle Eiji at all. I am crazy over the both of them, and it hurts when they get to kiss each other when I can't kiss any one of them at all! Oh well. So here's chapter 2 of Aki no Yume. I hope that it had turned out alright so far, and please review! Arigatou! Oh btw, those who are wondering about the title, please do not ask me about it. I know it's stupid and doesn't fit this fic, but oh well... By the way, watashi no Nihongo wa wakarimasu ka? Watashi wa jouzu-ni Nihongo ga manase masen. Nihongo wa watashi ni muzukashii desu!! (Btw, can you understand my Japanese? I can't speak Japanese well. Japanese is difficult for me!!) I've just picked Japanese up, so if you don't understand, hontou ni gomenasai! May I ask a favour of you? Please review! Domo arigatou!


	3. Chapter Three

**An Autumn's Dream (Aki no Yume)**

I own Kin-sensei and Akiko and a water bottle.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

I must say that our show of "affection" for each other was not fiery and full of passion like the kisses in movies. It was really plain and simple. If kissing someone is equivalent to saying that you're in love, I'd say so. I know the answers to my questions now. I know why I've been running away. I was running away from guilt and my conscience. But now, my conscience is clear and I shouldn't be guilty.

For I love Eiji.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Oishi**_

I awoke three hours ago, way before the day broke. A sudden realisation hit me: I must not like Eiji. Yesterday was a grave mistake I have commited. I have been extremely selfish. All I cared about was my own desires, and I had neglected Eiji's feelings. Had he wanted the peck at all? Perhaps he was afraid to pull away, afraid to hurt my feelings. And yet, the stupid me thought that I would be the one who would be embarrassed. I caressed my throbbing head, still thinking about the accidental show of affection. After an hour, I was still unable to sleep. Thus, I decided to turn on the computer. A game was what I needed most to escape from reality. My bleary eyes were not accustomed the the glare of the monitor and my hand came up instinctively to shield my eyes from the brightness. The humming of the CPU sort of calmed me, it drones on and on without a change in pitch ceaselessly. Just then, a popup informed me of a new email.

It was from Eiji. Half of me was eager to see what the email was about, while the other half was unwilling, afraid of its contents. After a minute of hestitation, I gave in to the inquisitive side of myself. The message was short and simple.

'sankyuu, oishi.'

That was it? I had overestimated the letter. I breathed a sigh of relief, and for the first time since yesterday, my heavy heart lightened. I was heartened to know that instead of blaming me for anything, Eiji expressed his gratitude to me. In a voice barely audible, I whispered to the night,"I should be the thankful one, ne Eiji?" Now that I feel so much at ease, I could go back to sleep again. Yawning, I turned the machine off.

Once again, I mumbled to myself in the darkness,"Good night Eiji..."

Just before I fell asleep, I questioned my own sanity. I must be one heck of a crazy man to have been talking to myself.

_**Eiji**_

Oddly enough, I feel assauged by the snog Oishi and I shared. My pain is gone. The cracked heart of mine is glued back with just that one kiss. If I were to have my breath taken away by a female again, I would wish to be bowled over by a female version of Oishi. He's everything a girl can be -- kind, caring, loyal, good-looking... Oishi's good points can go on forever. In short, if Oishi had been a she, he would be the ultimate one for me.

Daybreak is just a few hours away -- I had spent the rest of the night replaying the kiss in slow motion over and over again, feeling a bizzare sense of mild elation each time. Sometimes I feel a light pressure on my lips, as though I was getting kissed again. Other times, a bittersweet kind of sensation surged through me, numbing my pain and soothing my soul. I thank the exurberant little boy who tripped me, for without him, I would most probably still be bitter over the "rejection". And yet, I ask myself if I am losing my mind. A relationship with the member of the opposite sex is not very common in conservative Nihon, and the society shunned homosexuals. The pitiful people are stigmatised, and although I sympathise with them, I am not ready to join their numbers... Not yet, anyway. Tired after all the thinking, I wondered if I should go to sleep. I had very nearly decided to go to the empty street tennis courts to work on my aerobic tennis, then I suddenly recalled my habit of zoning out and succumbing to sleep in lessons had I not enough rest. I massaged my fatigued eye. The somnolent me must have been too exhausted, for I heard a ghost of Oishi's voice calling out to me. "Good night Eiji," it said. My body's natural reaction was to reply him, and I did. "Good night Oishi."

* * *

The next morning, the acrobat walked into the school grounds with the blond tensai as always.

"Ne, ne Fujiko..."

"Hai, Eiji?"

Eiji's imitation of a scholar in deep concentration was so comedical that passing by students laughed at him discreetly. Fuji, however, was able to look beneath the acrobat's try to mask his feelings, and he sensed vexation.

"Nandemonai, Fujiko-chan!"

"Ii desu... Ah, there's Oishi."

Fuji noticed a warm and blissful smile creeping into Eiji's visage.The look is remniscent of that of someone thinking about and eagerly waiting for a long-lost love, and Fuji was slightly ruffled. _'The look on his face... It irks me! Why? Why is he looking at Oishi-kun this way? I don't understand!' _the blond tensai smouldered in ire silently.

"Ah... O... Ohai... Ohaiyou, Oishi!" Eiji sounded unnaturally high-pitched, suchlike a fazed fangirl who had ran into her much-admired idol.

_'The voice... The look... I... WILL STOP MYSELF. Control the anger, stop the fist from shaking. There is nothing between them... Absolutely nothing!' _Slowly, the jealous Fuji's burning rage died down. A forced grin was plastered onto his porcelain face, showing no trace of his wrath. Unlocking his gritted teeth, he seethed,"Good morning Oishi."

"Ohaiyou, Fuji and Eiji! Let's get to class! Lessons will be starting soon,"

* * *

_**Eiji**_

I could hardly pay attention to the sensei. In preferance to listening to the humdrum pedagogue, I look outside the classroom at the blooming Sakura trees. I stared at the twirling Sakura blossom petals, and they look as if they're dancing to the rhythm of the wind. The trees hung over the paths languidly, lacking life. Were they bored like me too? I hear the wind whisper to me... "Whoosh... Whoosh... Hai... It's so boring today... Whoosh..." The gale blew through gaps between the branches, and the tree sways. More petals float to the ground. The vast azure blue in the background is dotted with cotton candy clouds, and it was an excellent backdrop for the scene in front. I feel my eyelids getting heavier, and before I knew it, I was dancing along with the Sakura trees.

I was in such a state of exhilaration that I was laughing away. I twirled, swirled and leapt. This must be the nicest place on Earth! Then, I heard someone from a distance away calling out to me. "Kikumaru!"

At first it was soft and faraway. "Hoi hoi, can't you see that I'm enjoying myself?! Shizukani!" I waved my hand at the person, whoever it was, in annoyance. The bothersome baka started shouting. "KIKIMARU EIJI-SAN!" I shook my hand again. Then it started raining. Very heavily. "Ahh! I do not have an umbrella with me! I'm gonna get... Eh?"

I awakened from my slumber. A glaring teacher stood in front of me, tapping her leg and frowning in utmost displeasure. My classmates were having stitches from guffawing too much. The class was in a laughing riot and the lecturer did not seem to mind. "Well?" Sensei's impatience was building up in slowly-increasing amounts.

"Uh... Kin-sensei, gomen! Hontou-ni gomenasai!" Her carefully drawn eyebrow twitched convulsively. This apology was obviously not enough.

I tittered sheepishly. Kin-sensei's eyes gleamed and in a spine-chilling voice, she commanded, "You will not attend tennis practice today, Eiji. Meet me after school," The whole class burst into fits of laughter all over again, and I whimpered. No tennis practice? That couldn't be... What a rotten day!

* * *

Author's notes: Well? How was it? This chapter had been difficult for me, because the exams are only two days away! I should be studying instead of fanfic-ing. But bleah, I need to release "pent-up stress", nya hahaha! Honestly I'm more than just a little worried. My self-expectations are high, and I want to achieve my goals... I have not been studying though. Please wish me good luck and all the best!

**ko-inu-128**: Gomen, wakarimasen... I know only the second line: Watashi no Nihongo wa sukoshi My Japanese is sukoshi? I'm so sorry! But thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Dementia-12: **Oishi angst? Not much wuhuhuhus! Maybe I'll consider some angst-ridden Oishi. Just maybe!


End file.
